Big Brother
by priestess123
Summary: A collection of South's thoughts as she progresses through Project Freelancer. Just a take on the inner-mind of South and her feelings toward her brother. Inspired by Red vs. Blue Season 10 and Recovery One. Thanks for looking!


_Big Brother_

_ By Priestess123_

Note: Back for another round of RvB Story-telling. I love stories about twins, and North and South's story is unique and still so vague. This was inspired by Red vs. Blue Season 10 and Recovery One. There could be spoilers!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just want to write about them. I don't ever intend to profit from them. Read and Enjoy! Comment if so moved. Thanks for looking!

* * *

He had always looked out for her. He was her look out, her alibi, her confidant. He was her big brother. Yes, he had come a whole two minutes before her, and apparently that was justification to make sure everyone at Project Freelancer knew he was South's Big Brother North. God, it was annoying. She couldn't get any action on or off the clock. North chased them all away. It wouldn't have been so bad, but he was just so damn nice to everyone! And all the guys ended up sitting and talking with him instead of drinking and flirting with her.

Despite the Counselor's data, North and South made an awesome team. That was the best part of being a twin, they were totally in sync. When she went off the cuff and did her own thing, North had her back and could always find her. Even if he did have help with motion trackers and radio contact. But there was that thing they had. They always knew. Whenever it was time to fight, it was beautiful. Totally in sync.

Sometimes at night, she couldn't sleep. She hated the dark. Always had and probably always will. If Wash or York ever found out, she'd never hear the end of it. But North understood. He totally got it. He always knew when she needed him. He didn't come anymore. He was too busy with Theta to remember her._ "Hey, Sis, are you doing okay? Theta said something about his sister and I thought..."_ Stupid Theta. But it was okay, North was here and he sang that song Dad used to sing. North couldn't sing worth crap. But he sang for her and that was perfect.

And then he got Theta. That snot-nosed little brat. Well, it would probably be snot-nosed if it wasn't a hologram of glowing light. It wasn't fair! She outdid North in most missions, she had proven her worth time and time again. Why didn't she get an A.I. too!? Why was North so special? God, it was annoying! And it had changed him too. He got all maternal and whatnot when they were off-duty. Talking to the thing, coaxing it out so that everyone could see him, wandering the halls at night so the 'kid' could 'sleep'. Why? Why did he go to so much trouble? And why did he keep ignoring her?

She overheard him singing as he wandered the halls one night. She slipped out and followed him down the hallway. Theta wasn't projected, but her heart sank when he heard him speak the A.I's name. Now he was singing to him. That wasn't fair! A deep dark feeling started in her chest and spread to her gut. It hurt so much that she fell to her knees and clutched her chest. She let out a soft sob. South was jealous.

When Sigma took over Maine's mind and started calling himself the Meta, they were first one's on the case. York had disappeared some time ago, Wash had been dragged off to the loony bin, and Carolina...well, her A.I.s had all but killed her. As far as South was concerned they could all go fuck themselves. The Director chose her, them! This was part of their mission.

They had been following Maine for days as Recovery Team 1 and finally had it cornered. Both sides were locked in a firefight, a never-ending stalemate. North was talking to Theta and South just snapped. The jealousy had finally boiled over and she lost herself. Stepping away from their cover, and ignoring North's calls, she consciously exposed herself to direct fire. As she expected, North had come to her rescue, like all those times before. He jumped out in front of her and pushed her away. It was only when she saw the blood begin to seep and heard Theta's wails of desperation did South realize that North had always been looking out for her. He hadn't left her at all. She saw Maine and Sigma coming closer, but she couldn't pull her gun. She just stared down at North who was fading away. She grasped his hand and squeezed. He was the best big brother.

Now Wash was standing over her demanding what had happened. What could she say? What was there to say? The jealousy was gone. Now there's only regret. North's death had almost broke her. But, she had a plan, there was a mission. She couldn't tell Wash the truth. _Sorry, bro, I'm a bad sister_. "I always thought that being a twin was a hard thing. Everyone always finds a way to put you together..."

Wash bought every word.


End file.
